


Volver

by dreamyguns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Series Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: El rescate llega tras cuarenta y seis días.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Este fic sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, pero en fin.
> 
> Basado en [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=332321#t332321) del reto 8bitfiction @ LJ.

El rescate llega tras cuarenta y seis días.

Para entonces, Keith ha tenido tiempo para muchas cosas, como mirar un sinnúmero de atardeceres y alimentarse de lo que encontraba en ese árido desierto, que le trae memorias de su casa a miles de años luz. Es un planeta solitario, lleno de arena y caluroso, pero hermoso a su manera. Al llegar la noche, un reflejo de naranjas y violetas surca el cielo y es demasiado fascinante como para no contemplarlo, mientras está a la espera.

A la espera de volver.

Keith piensa en su casa de la Tierra, mientras siente el aire caliente que dentro de poco desaparecerá para dejar al fresco de la noche empaparle los huesos. Piensa en sus compañeros, en qué planetas habrán caído, si habrán encontrado habitantes hospitalarios, comida decente y una cama cómoda donde pasar las noches hasta que vuelvan a reunirse, o por el contrario, como a él, la suerte les habrá destinado a la más absoluta soledad.

Red parece tranquilo, a todo esto. Keith le nota en su cabeza, alertándole de las bajas temperaturas de la noche y de comida cercana a su posición, pero no hay avisos de posibles enemigos que quieran turbar su tranquilidad.

El planeta en que ha caído es un paraje inhóspito que no parece haber conocido vida inteligente antes de Keith. Es un desierto interminable, con arena fina y que cambia de color según el día, con pequeños oasis aquí y allá que le proporcionan un sustento frugal con el que mantener las fuerzas.

Hay un silencio pesado por todas partes, eso sí, tanto que incluso a alguien como Keith, acostumbrado a él desde que puede recordar, le resulta insoportable.

Trata de ocupar su tiempo como puede. Come lo que encuentra, entrena hasta la extenuación, pasea con Red por los alrededores en busca de algo (alguien) que pueda darle pistas acerca de en qué parte del universo ha ido a parar.

Nunca se aleja demasiado de donde ha caído, por si Coran y Allura han fijado ya sus coordenadas y hay una mínima posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con ellos.

Con todo su equipo.

Keith nunca ha sabido lo que es echar de menos. No se puede echar de menos una casa solitaria en mitad de la nada, no se puede echar de menos un frigorífico lleno de latas de atún a medio caducar, no se puede echar de menos a una escuela a la que ya no asiste.

Le cuesta tres atardeceres violeta ponerle un nombre a lo que siente cuando visualiza las caras de Coran, Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk y Shiro en su cabeza.

Y es distinto a lo de Shiro, piensa, porque nunca tuvo esperanzas reales de que Shiro volviera a la Tierra. En aquel tiempo, su corazón había rechazado su imagen por su propio bien, para no dolerse demasiado, para seguir hacia adelante con toda normalidad.

La sensación es distinta ahora. Más punzante, real y dolorosa como la peor herida que haya tenido en una batalla contra los Galra. Es desesperante contemplar el cielo nocturno, apoyado en Red, acompañado únicamente por esos rostros sonrientes en su cabeza.

Debe ser lo más parecido a tener una familia.

Es inevitable pensar ahora en Lance. Piensa en los comentarios que hacía de vez en cuando acerca de la vida que llevaba en la Tierra. Sonríe sin querer al recordarle. No podría empatizar más con esa añoranza como ahora mismo.

El rescate llega tras cuarenta y seis días y Keith no puede estar más agradecido.

–

Coran y Allura se han dejado la piel estudiando coordenadas para localizarlos a todos. Ve en sus ojos los últimos vestigios de miedo y desesperación, pero ahora parecen aliviados y alegres. Le abrazan, le sonríen y le llevan dentro del castillo, y Keith se revuelve algo incómodo, pues tras tanto tiempo en soledad se le hace extraño el contacto físico, aunque no sea algo muy diferente a como era antes.

Antes de Voltron, piensa. Antes de formar parte de una misión en la que nunca se habría planteado formar parte.

Puede contar con los dedos de una mano los abrazos que ha dado en su vida y le sobrarían dedos. Y ahora parece que la vida se los está devolviendo todos juntos, el cariño de todos le sobrepasa y se siente pequeño y débil, como si luchara sin escudo o armas.

No puede decir que le desagrade la sensación, pero es a la vez extraña e incómoda, como una blusa que se le ajusta demasiado al cuerpo.

–Ya estamos todos –dice con torpeza, como si no fuera obvio.

Hunk le da otro abrazo que amenaza con partirle una costilla. Pidge le sujeta el brazo un par de segundos antes de sonreírle y dejarle su espacio. Shiro le pone la mano en el hombro y nota el peso cubriéndole como una manta en invierno.

Sí, lo ha echado de menos, ese debe ser el nombre. Ha echado de menos todo _esto._

Lance es una historia aparte. Se queda mirándole a unos pasos de él, sin saber si acercarse o no para darle la bienvenida. Keith, aún en los brazos de Hunk, le mira de reojo, cómo se revuelve en el sitio, incómodo, cómo lucha para mirarle a los ojos y no quitar la vista inmediatamente después.

–Eh –dice, finalmente. Apoya las manos en las caderas, con un orgullo mal disimulado y nada más.

A él también le ha echado de menos, ahora puede pensarlo sin sentirse extraño. Incluso a esa parte de él mismo donde Lance no es un conjunto de moléculas inquieto que habla sin pensar y convierte todo en una fiesta.

También ha echado de menos a ese Lance que verbaliza cosas con pequeños gestos, como ahora.

Levanta la cabeza a modo de saludo y espera que se dé por satisfecho. Porque a él también le cuesta, son muchos años solo, son muchos años teniendo como compañía una batalla en la cabeza y un arma en los brazos.

No puede ir donde Lance y abrazarle o decirle todo lo que pensaba hacerle saber, cuando estaba aislado en aquel planeta. No encuentra las palabras que con facilidad pronunciaba en su imaginación. Su boca no le respondería.

_Te entiendo más de lo que pensaba._

Lo último que ve antes de que Allura tome el relevo de Hunk y le abrace es a Lance sonreír en su dirección.

Se le quita un peso de encima. No todo, pero ya es un avance.

–

Ha sido un día largo, de reencuentros y celebraciones, y Keith siente que todo eso le sobrepasa. Es una familia inquieta, calurosa y feliz la que le esperaba en el castillo, la que le ha rescatado y no se ha contenido en hacerse saber lo que se han echado de menos los unos a los otros, cada cual fiel a su propio estilo.

Planean para esa noche una cena especial para poner en común sus experiencias por separado, y Keith está en su habitación a medio vestir con un nudo en el estómago.

Es mucho por asimilar de golpe, tras tantas semanas a solas. Su tiempo solo en aquel planeta ha sido una perfecta analogía a su vida en la Tierra, algo a lo que sí estaba acostumbrado, aunque doliera, a veces, aunque se sintiera perdido y vacío, casi siempre.

Volver a formar parte de golpe de ese calor, ese cariño, esa familia postiza de la que ha acabado por formar parte casi sin darse cuenta, es demasiado, de pronto.

Nota a alguien tras la puerta y se tensa más de lo que ya está.

–Eh, Keith. ¿Puedo entrar?

Como respuesta, Keith le da a un botón y la puerta se abre automáticamente. Ha olvidado activar el cierre manual, un mal hábito que tenía antes del rescate. Le gusta la familiaridad de abrir él mismo, como si de algún modo siguiera en la Tierra, con puertas normales y una pregunta constante en la cabeza, _qué estoy haciendo, adónde voy._

Aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas visitas cuando estaba en la Tierra, pero de algún modo, acogerse a esa sensación familiar le hace sentirse menos perdido.

Lance entra en su habitación y le mira con una ceja enarcada.

–¡Pero aún estás así! –no es una pregunta–. Te estamos esperando y no es por quedar de insensible o algo, pero me muero de hambre. Después de semanas alimentándome solo de plantas de mierda, como para no.

Keith le estudia desde su posición y se da cuenta de algo. Lance siempre está impoluto, porque en su particular mundo siempre hay tiempo suficiente para estar fabuloso y perfecto, para mantener esa pose que tanto le gusta cuidar al mínimo detalle. Puede ver la diferencia a cuando se reencontró con él, que parecía que no había dormido en años, a como está ahora, brillante como una supernova.

Contiene a duras penas una sonrisa y Lance se enfada un poco.

–Oye qué pasa.

–Nada, ya voy. Es solo que estaba pensando… un poco. Nada serio.

Lance relaja la expresión.

–¿Te arrepientes?

Le sorprende la pregunta, no porque no sepa a qué se refiere, porque lo sabe. Es que Lance es tan impredecible como un meteorito y ha venido con ganas de compartir juntos buena comida y anécdotas para recordar, y ahora parece que está con ánimo de meterse en camisa de once varas.

Quizá ahora se sienta con más fuerzas que el día de su rescate.

–No, claro que no. Quería volver contigo. Con todos –dice enseguida–. Es solo que no me acostumbro. Es raro.

Lance se ríe.

–Keith, tienes que dejar de intentar sonar guay, no funciona conmigo. Puedes decir que me has echado de menos, no me voy a enfadar por eso, ni a montarme películas.

–Veo que la separación no te ha hecho madurar ni un poquito.

–Porque tú lo digas. Estuve en un planeta donde apenas podía caminar en tierra firme. ¡Había agua por todas partes! Si no llega a estar Blue conmigo, me habría ahogado como un campeón. Habríais recogido un hermoso cadáver empapado, en lugar de mi espléndida persona.

–Lance, por dios.

–Por eso te digo que no creas que eres el único que… en fin, ya sabes. Hemos pasado todos lo nuestro. Por eso está bien que, no sé. Hablemos de ello. No te quedes aquí esta noche.

_Solo,_ va a decir a continuación. Keith está seguro de ello, pero esa palabra no llega, sino que flota en el aire, invisible y pesada, como si hubiera cobrado vida de pronto.

La incomodidad en el ambiente le supera. Hay muchas cosas que quiere decirle a Lance, aquellas que no le dijo aquel día que volvió a verle, aquellas que imaginaba a solas en su planeta de acogida por cuarenta y seis días.

Cosas como que echaba de menos que alguien le dijese una tontería para alegrarle el día. A alguien con el que entrenar y divertirse de verdad y que no pareciera que todo era deber y sobriedad. A alguien como Lance, a su lado.

Se muerde el labio, sintiéndose ridículo a cada minuto. Porque así son esas sensaciones, ridículas.

Es ridículo que sea el propio Lance, aquel que no puede controlar las tonterías que salen de su boca, que actúa sin pensar y luego todos pagan las consecuencias, el que le haya inspirado a sentir todas esas cosas a las que no está acostumbrado.

Lance le devuelve a la realidad. Está cerca, más de lo que le gustaría, y le mira con preocupación. Hay algo más en él a lo que Keith no quiere ponerle nombre, todavía no.

Porque aún no sabe qué le pasa, no entiende por qué le ha echado de menos _así_ , por qué ha pensado en él más de lo que le habría gustado en su aislamiento.

No cree que quiera saber la respuesta.

–Vayamos –dice Keith con dificultad.

Lance vuelve a sonreír, todo luz y calor y familia y contradicción, y Keith se hace diminuto delante de él. No tiene un escudo para esas situaciones. Lo que ha vivido no le ha preparado para este momento.

–Pero no me vayas con esas pintas, que estás para el arrastre.

–Intentaré que el resultado final sea de tu agrado.

–Eh, aprendes rápido con el sarcasmo. Eso es bueno.

–Me sorprende que lo hayas pillado.

Lance le dice _capullo_ y le da un empujón, y Keith sonríe de verdad por primera vez en semanas. Están a un palmo de juntar las manos, o de darse el abrazo que no se dieron aquel día, o de hacer _algo_ , lo que sea, algo para llenar ese silencio, esas pullas sin sentido, algo que le quite a Keith todas las dudas que pueda tener.

Lance acerca un poco la mano a la suya, y eso solo puede significar el principio del fin. El corazón se le dispara y, en el silencio de la habitación, está seguro de que él puede oírlo.

Keith no puede dejar de mirarle. Le fascina lo rápido que cambia Lance de ánimo, cómo se adapta a todas las situaciones como el agua a la que representa. Es fluido, rápido, impredecible y está tan cerca y siente que ha extrañado tanto _esto_ que no puede más.

No quiere decir la frase, pero lo hace. La voz le sale débil, exhausta. No está acostumbrado a no tener las respuestas que necesita al momento.

–Me alegra haber vuelto.

–También yo –dice Lance, en voz baja. Acerca un poco más los dedos a los suyos, le siente temblar a poca distancia.

–Confiaba en que todos volviéramos. Aunque si hubiera pasado algo…

–Eh, Keith, eres un hueso duro de roer. De ti no tenía dudas. De nadie en realidad, porque… ya me entiendes. Pero tú. Tú precisamente… eh. Bueno, ya sabes.

No, no lo sé, piensa Keith, así que hace algo que sí que sabe que quiere hacer y coloca la mano en la de Lance. Sus dedos están fríos, pero Lance no duda un segundo en entrelazarlos con los suyos, como si de alguna manera sintiera que ese gesto de Keith fuera el empujón que necesita para ir un poco más allá.

Más allá de lo que conocen, de lo que se han amoldado juntos desde que se conocen, pasando por el odio a una especie de extraña amistad donde a veces no hace falta hablar, y otras sí, como ahora.

–Es raro que seas tú el que me halague.

–Oye, sé reconocer a un buen luchador cuando lo tengo delante, Keith. No estoy ciego. Y sabía que te iba a ir bien, cayeras donde cayeras.

Que Lance le halague abiertamente es de lo más extraño, pero que encima lo haga sin el tono sarcástico bajo el que esconderse resulta increíble. Que lo haga mientras está a centímetros de él, con las manos entrelazadas, le deja a él sin su propia defensa, así que solo acierta a sonreír un poco, a quitarle la mirada enseguida.

Lance no se detiene.

–Así –dice Lance, sonriendo también, distinto a cómo normalmente hace, más discreto ahora–. Me gusta más verte así.

Le deja sin respiración, esto es aún más increíble. Porque no es como si no estuviera deseando esto, desde el día en que se reencontraron, algo así, más que un gesto que lo dijera todo, pero nada al mismo tiempo, porque no sabe si quiere decir algo más con eso, si es que es lo que planeaba.

Lance es impredecible como la marea nocturna, se guarda cosas que pocas veces deja ver, solo cuando de verdad se siente frágil. Esa es la conclusión a la que ha llegado Keith con él.

Porque no hay momento en que Lance se encuentre más frágil que ahora mismo, puede verlo en su expresión, en eso también podrían competir. Ve su sonrisa flaquear, sus dedos apretando los suyos y las ganas que se lo comen vivo de hacer alguna broma que relaje la tensión, pero que no le sale.

Siente que le cede el poder de decisión para lo que sigue a Keith, porque él ya no puede, le sobrepasa.

Pero Keith no está preparado tampoco. Él ni siquiera echaba en falta la compañía, ha aprendido a añorarla con el tiempo, por Lance, por el resto del equipo, pero especialmente por este chico delante de él que se está quebrando poco a poco.

Se muerde el labio inferior, toma aire y rompe todo contacto.

La frustración se convierte casi en un ser vivo en esa habitación.

Lo siento, piensa Keith, pero no dice.

–Luego, después de cenar –dice, en su lugar, tratando de salvar lo que ha creído romper, por cobardía, por ignorancia–, puedes, eh, venir un rato. Y lo hablamos. De cómo fue, para los dos.

Lance recupera rápido el orgullo, y menos mal. Le ve sonreír, ahora a una distancia prudencial, pero no es suficiente. Ahora la frustración se junta con el miedo, de si ha hecho mal al echarse atrás, de si habrá más oportunidades de hablar las cosas, si de verdad hay algo que poner en claro o no.

Solo le hace falta un par de palabras por su parte que se lo confirmen. Que pueden pensar en ello más tarde, que pueden buscar respuestas cuando lo hablen de verdad, cuando se sientan capaces de ello.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

–Me parece bien.

Y Keith suspira con alivio.


End file.
